The fork in the road
by PainfulSensations
Summary: Kaoru's discovered his inner desires. Should he tell his best friend & brother what he's been hiding? Or should he open up his heart to another possibility? Yaoi & its my first fanfic. Reviews welcomed. HikXKao, KyouX?,TamaX? Disc: I don't own these chars
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moonlight reflected his face beautifully. _"Was this what I looked like" _I wondered. He was fast asleep with the moon's rays creeping through the slight opening of the curtains in our exorbitantly large and over decorated room. "Hikaru.." I whispered silently, half wanting him to hear me in his dreams, and the other half wanting to hear his name spoken. It was a warm summer night and I was awake, feeling much too hot for comfortable sleep. Unlike Hikaru, I was the sensitive one and these little troubles just affected me more than it did him. Most people wouldn't be able to tell the both of us apart on the surface but that girl, Haruhi, knew. She had successfully invaded our enclosed world, breaking our walls down with her observant and brilliant nature. By brilliant I meant that she had the kind of soul that shone through her body like the welcoming beacon of a lighthouse to a lost sailor out at sea. Yes, a worthy soul indeed to breach our enclosure. Yet my heart was filled with sorrow thinking of what might lie ahead.

The club was now a little emptier with Hani and Mori senpai both graduated. We had recruited a new member to take their place, another lolly-shouta who was much the opposite of Hani. Rather than being sweet he was naughty, cheeky and sneaky. Tamaki had grown to master even more ways of princely behavior and Kyouya was now a highly respected and formidable businessman even though he was still in school. Smiling to myself, it occurred to me that much had passed since she came into our world. The both of us had come very far from the days where we hardly spoke to anybody else, thinking anyone outside our circle was something not worth our attention; toys to be played with rather than people to get to know.

Hikaru stirred in his sleep, mumbling in his dreams again. I knew that he dreamt of her almost every night. It was the same since she came to the club. He'd tell me in the morning of what plans we should execute to get Tamaki heated up over her. He always treats it as a tease, a joke. I play along with his schemes as I enjoy seeing Tamaki pushed over the edge to sulk in his dark corner of doom. But for the both of us, our pranks and jokes were merely a denial of things to come. For him, it was a denial of the love that slowly grew for her. For me, it was the denial that I was losing Hikaru to her. As much as he dreamt of her every night, these thoughts plagued me.

I turned away from my rambling mind to gaze down at him once again. He was ethereal, a divine beauty that bore a hint of the devil's power at the same time. I closed my eyes and crept closer into his warm heat. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist, an automatic reaction every time I came close to him. Perhaps it was something he had been doing since we were entwined in our mother's womb, as a form of protection. He wasn't awake, I knew that, but all the same, it was the kind of comfort I could not attain anywhere else and as usual on nights like these, the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the sound of his breathing and his beating heart.

Today was yet another one of those "Tamaki's great plan to win the hearts of all women" days, in other words for the rest of us, a day for overtime work during the summer. We had decided to host a Hawaiian party for the ladies who had not gone on their summer vacations overseas. As usual, Tamaki was being his boastful flamboyant self. Kyouya was calculating their profit taking from this event and accounting for Haruhi's wages, which he had to pay in substitution for making her miss part time work during summer. At the other side of the room, me and Hikaru were kept busy entertaining a bunch of crazed 'forbidden love' fans. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation carried by Hikaru and the girls. It was boring and as usual, I found myself zoning out at the table.

"Kaoru… Kaoru? Are you alright? You seemed dazed". He asked. I could tell it was from genuine concern. "Yes I am. Don't worry about me. Its just really hot today and its making me feel unwell, not to mention sticky and tired." He frowned ever so slightly, trying hard to hide his worries but only just managing to do so. Yes, Hikaru was trying to be that strong man who hid his weaknesses to avoid revealing his vulnerability to others. Putting his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever he whispered softly but loud enough for the girls to hear, "Don't try to hide it from me. I can always tell if you're not feeling well." I took that as my queue. Looking faint, I replied softly, "Oh.. Hikaru". This sent the girls squealing away and exchanging comments such as "What brotherly love! He's so protective! That was so sweeeet!"

"I'm not kidding this time. Are you really ill?" I was shocked. The question took me up by such a surprise even the girls noticed my dumbstruck expression. "Erm, Kaoru-kun, maybe you should take a rest', said one of our fans. Hikaru then took my hand and dragged me up from my seat leading me into the attached dressing room of the majestic event hall, which was now a tropical haven thanks to our decorating tips. When he saw that we were alone, he placed his hand on my forehead again. I smacked it off, not forcefully, but with enough snap to tell him not to bother.

"I was only worried since you looked really out of it. I've never seen you that dazed before and the only time I've seen you like that was whenever you were down with a fever or ill." It was amazing how Hikaru understood my gestures. We almost didn't need words to speak. It was then that I realized just how much I was actually letting those worries of Hikaru and Haruhi get to me. It was definitely surfacing little by little and no matter how much I wanted to embed them, we were twin brothers who knew each other so well that it was only a matter of time before he found out what I was losing sleep over.

"Gomen, Hikaru. I was just tired because I had been pondering on something lately and I didn't want to trouble you about it." I let out more than I should only because I knew it was no use hiding. "You know better than to keep it from me, Kaoru. I spotted it long ago but I've been waiting for you to come out with it and you haven't. Now its showing, so spit it out." Damn, I've been caught. I pondered about it. I realized that I shouldn't tell a lie, he would pick it out in an instant. What should I tell him then? Should I lie? But what would I lie about? Then again, perhaps something not too far from the truth may help.

"Well, would it bother you if I told you, I suspect I'm gay and that I like guys more than girls?" This earned me a silence. Slowly my heart started beating, increasing from a slow even beat to such a hard thumping, I began having difficulty breathing. Definitely not good but it was something that was unavoidable, wasn't it?! I wished so much I didn't have to face it. I didn't want him to be silent. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that it was ok. My inner self began to scream towards him, wanting him to break the silence and say he would accept it. "_Please, don't reject me! Please say its ok!"_

"Kaoru…. We'll talk more about it later." This was a moment I would never forget, Hikaru's frowning expression coupled with a deep hurt as if he'd been betrayed. He turned and walked towards the door. I watched it all like a slow motion scene from a movie. It was slow because it pained me. It hurt to not hear what I wanted to hear so badly, it hurt to see him feel betrayed. Pins were pricking my heart, hundreds of them and as the door creaked open and closed behind him with a crack, so did my heart tear and break.

I continued to stand there. My hands clenched tightly into fists. I could feel my nails digging into them to the point of bleeding, but I didn't care. I wanted them to hurt so bad hoping that the pain I felt in my heart would be overshadowed by the pain my hands. I don't know how long I stood there but before I had time to hurt myself, who else should come through those doors, but Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope that all of your have enjoyed the first chapter as a prelude to my work. Things are going to get a lot more conversational after this so keep in mind that the "_Italics" _are thoughts Kaoru is having in his head.

Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 2

"I noticed a disgruntled looking Hikaru trudging out." Kyouya stated.  
Quickly composing myself and irritated with Kyouya's sudden appearance I retorted menacingly.  
"I dare you to even try poking yourself into this."

"Come now, Kaoru. I don't poke myself into 'everything'. I only become a prying person when it involves something that would potentially affect the club's business and with you acting unusually snappy, I expect its not good news for the club's financial standings. You know me better than to care what problems you have. All I want to know is how much those problems will cost."

"Hmph, figures".  
"Exactly… figures".

With that he approached me. Bending to my height he whispered into my ear, "But I should tell you this. When it comes to you and Tamaki, figures aren't always the only thing that matters to me".

With that, he exited the room. The entire sequence of him coming and going was so brief it chilled me like a haunting ghost. At that point I felt really sick. It was horrible, first fear then disappointment, then pain and then anger and now what? I picked up my bag and ran out of the dressing room and out of the hall. I didn't care if people were staring at me as if I had lost my mind. I needed to escape as far away from this as I could. I ran like crazy and all the time I felt like I was in the sea, drowning and trying frantically to swim upwards for air. I reached the main road, took a turn and headed into the building's alleyway. Then it happened.

Coughing and spluttering, I chucked out all the rich gourmet food I had consumed for lunch. _"Funny how all that rich food just ends up in mush. I guess it doesn't matter what you ate, its just crap in the end"_. I took out my silk handkerchief and wiped myself clean. Walking a few steps away from the mess I had just created, I sat down chuckling at the thought I just had, panting heavily and feeling as if I had just ran a 10km marathon. When I was calm enough I called for the driver and proceeded to go home. I had had enough for the day. My mind was finally tired and willing to call it quits, not to mention I was cracking lame jokes and laughing to myself. Concluding that I had gone partially mad, I forced a complete shut down on my brain. I didn't think anything on the way home or as I walked into the mansion towards our room. All I wanted to do was to sleep and just wake-up from this horrible nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening, I could tell from the way the sky glowed orange and purple. I couldn't see the setting sun since our room faced eastwards, but it was definitely evening. "_Does this mean Hikaru's back?"_ I slowly turned myself to face away from the window only to find Hikaru curled up next to me on my left, which was his usual side of the bed. He had changed out of his grass skirt and orchid garland and was now wearing his blue sleeveless top. _"He fell asleep with his top on". _I quickly pushed the thought away, trying not to pamper myself with the notion that he fell asleep watching me, especially not after the news I shared with him. It was then that I noticed the beautiful sight before me. With the vermilion glow that filtered through the windows, he looked radiant and warm. "_Like an orange soaked in sugary syrup". _It was almost irresistible and I suddenly found myself mustering all the strength I had to stop myself from kissing and licking his skin just to taste it.

I swallowed.

"_Okay. This is not a good time for those thoughts and definitely not a good time to get hard!"_

I scrambled off the bed and ended up stumbling clumsily off it. Hikaru got up with a start.

"What the fuacchh… hey are you alright???!!"

I had landed face first on the floor with my bum sticking into the air. Despite the throbbing pain from the bump on my forehead, I set up instantly and burst out laughing half because of the way I landed and the other half due to the way he changed that sentence so abruptly. It was hilarious coming from Hikaru, the anger and concern merged into a single sentence not to mention a sleepy face and messy hair to accompany it. It was the kind of muddled expression that only he could do whilst being incredibly cute at the same time.

"Oh Hikaru…", I breathed a sigh and halted my laughing.

"That was a classic!" He looked at me, puzzled at first and just as suddenly as we both stopped, we both broke into laughter together again.

"The way you fell.. haha.. that was spastic."

It was nice, we were both kids playing together once again and totally oblivious to all that had happened during the day. _"Maybe it was a nightmare"._ Slowly, the laughing died out and we sat smiling and staring at each other, me on the floor at the edge of the bed whilst he leant over sitting-up and looking down on me. For a brief moment there I thought I saw a sad glint in his eyes. His keen senses picked up my observation and quickly Hikaru turned away to avoid staring straight at me. Again I was left crushed.

"We better clean up before dinner". I finally broke the uncomfortable silence, whilst trying hard to ignore all the troubling thoughts.

"_At least, he was still next to me when I woke up, whatever the reason was."_ I decided that I would have to end my train of troublesome worries at that and leave them for later, but for now, we had to compose ourselves for dinner with our parents. Mother had always insisted we had to be fashionably dressed for dinner. This consisted of various themes she'd come up with as part of her way of generating inspiration. Tonight's theme was the 1930's Shanghai Tang. When we were done, both of us were in white Mandarin collared suits with a black shirt on the inside. Looking at each other as a mirror for ourselves, we said in unison "Man, the girls would kill for this". Giggling at our little interlude, we headed for dinner.

Dinner had gone by as usual beginning with our parents asking us about our school activities. This was followed by the highlight of the evening; our mother's stories. Mother had always been highly interested in our lives, trying to be as involved as she could by exchanging the different types of ideas she had for us and our club from dressing us in cute mascot animals to wearing nothing but jockeys. Sometimes she was really helpful but at other times her ideas were just too strange for acceptance by anyone in society. But I guess it was her eccentricity that attracted our father leading him to fall madly in love with her. She was indeed a strange beauty. He would sit listening quietly and laughing at all the interesting stories she had to share from the mad apprentice designer she hired, to her philosophies on fashion and art. Dinners were always anything but quiet at our household and it was always warm, even if the one doing 80 of the talking was just her. We then adjourned to our rooms after dinner as usual.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru called me gently from our bed. I had been sitting at the desk trying to design some new fashions for mom. I turned to face him.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged his address, trying my best to brace myself for yet another disappointment and let down.

"_Oh how many times in a day do I have to go through his rejections???? Hasn't heaven let me suffer enough? He's going to say something like we need separate rooms, I'm sure of it!"_

"About today and your statement…" I swallowed nervously and anxiously waited.

"I wanted to ask, why didn't you trust me? As in, did u think I would reject you as my brother after that? Or were you afraid that I'd be ashamed and tell mom and dad?" I almost floored. I couldn't believe he was accepting my preference. Even if he wasn't returning my affections it was at least better than what I had imagined and not half as bad!

"I… no. That's not why I didn't tell you."  
"_Wait a minute. Maybe it was, I WAS afraid he'd reject me."_

"Then why, Kaoru?"

"_Shit_!" I could see him tearing. I had just hurt him.

"_How could I have hurt him?!" _I rushed to his side and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't tell you and you're right. Once I came to realize it, I knew I no longer deserved to be by your side. I became afraid, I was afraid to lose you. I was scared that you'd distance yourself from me and that you'd no longer want to be next to me every minute of the day and that would've killed me." I started sobbing into his shoulder uncontrollably.  
_"I know you won't accept the love I have to offer but if this is the closest I can get to you I'll accept this! I don't need anymore! Just don't stay away!"_

"Kaoru, I should apologize." He wrapped his arms around me.

"If I had given you the opportunity to think you are any less worthy to be my brother just because of who you choose to love then I'm deeply sorry."

I looked up at him. I felt guilty because I did not tell him, the ultimate truth that would surely make him revolt in disgust. After all, how could anyone tolerate incest let alone welcome it?

"Please don't be Hikaru. You really shouldn't apologize. There are things, no, there are many things that we shouldn't keep from each other and we don't need to because we share a deeper bond than many people around us could only dream of. Still, there are things that people can never accept, no matter how deep a bond can be."

"What do you mean?"I freed myself from his embrace and wiped my face with the sleeve of my silk night robe, which was now hanging off my right shoulder revealing its pale bare form. Forcing a smile I said, "Maybe there will be one day I can explain. But for now, I'd like to thank you for accepting who I am."  
At first he looked at me worriedly, but after being convinced by my skillful acting, he smiled and said, "I understand and you're welcome."  
"Perhaps we should turn in, its been a long day."  
"Mmm.." Hikaru agreed and proceeded to undo his robe, which bared his slender but well toned chest whilst I did the same.

We both crawled into our bed and under the blanket we shared. After I had switched off the bedside table lamp, I felt Hikaru grab me from behind. Locking me into a spooning position, he said, "I don't want to see a sad smile anymore. For tonight, I just want to let you know that everything's alright."

My heart skipped a beat and if Hikaru hadn't fallen asleep and began his even rhythm breathing, I would've been awake the whole night pondering on just that sentence. Instead, I found myself being lulled to sleep in his warmth and comfort. _"I couldn't fool him…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading my story and for those who haven't read on to see what happens during the rest of the chapters! Have fun :)

Chapter 3

The rest of summer vacation went by peacefully, with Hikaru and I spending the last two weeks shopping in Paris as our mother had to host one of her world acclaimed summer fashion tours there. Before we knew it, it was back to school again and more work at the club and, unavoidably, more time spent with Haruhi. All 3 of us had found ourselves in the same class again. It surprised me that Hikaru had managed to maintain the grades needed to seat himself in class 2-A but he managed nevertheless. I guess his consistent pleas for my help with studies got him what he wished for, to be in the same class as her.

"Hikaru!" The sound of Haruhi's chirping jolted me from my current string of thoughts as the both of us walked into our beloved 3rd music room. She was different today, somehow a little more cheerful and excited than she usually was. She walked quickly towards us and nodded her head in greeting me.

"Ah, Kaoru. Good day to the both of you. If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Hikaru for a little bit."

"Sure..", My sentence was left hanging as I tried hard to keep myself from adding in _"As long as you're not stealing him permanently its fine."_

Haruhi took Hikaru by the hand and led him deeper into the room towards one of our specially imported Italian designed sofas. Resting on it was a little package in a box wrapped neatly in some commoner's cute wrapping paper. I followed them but reluctantly stopped half-way where the tea table was. I was torn between giving them some privacy and wanting to pry into the interesting conversation they were having. So, I decided to make myself useful by getting some tea ready for the clients that would soon flow into the room by the hundreds. The concentration to make a cup of good English tea wasn't quite enough to distract me from them and I kept straining my ears to listen in. But unfortunately, no matter how badly I wanted to eaves drop, all I could hear were some brief murmurs followed by laughing from both parties and a thank you note from Hikaru.

"You can stop spying now." That surprised me. Kyouya had just whispered directly into my ear again leading me to turn and face him abruptly, shaking his hand from my shoulder and rubbing my ear. I was angered by the violation of my private space and what he did had just sent shivers down my spine in a way I did not wish to feel, especially not through his actions. If our clients had not already begun filing in, I would've punched him straight with all my might.

"You have got to stop doing things like that you asshole and, I wasn't spying." I stated firmly whilst maintaining composure as to not alert the clients and the rest of the group that had the room quite filled. With one hand, Kyouya pulled his glasses down just slightly and peered over them to give me a closer examination as he leaned towards me. "Hmmm, looks like you're better today but you should understand that it doesn't get any better from now on. Especially after what I just observed, it'll probably keep going downhill from here and by the end of the school year, not even I can help you." He reached out a hand past me to take one of the cups of tea I had just prepared and as he sipped on his tea he gave me a cunning smile.

"What the fuck are you trying to get at?"

"Don't even try to defend yourself. You know it's useless and although it's not obvious to some, it is to me."

"What is?"

"That you wish you could hold, kiss and fuck Hikaru without feeling guilty about it."

"Damn it, what you said was way out of line, Kyouya! Take that back!"

"Right Kaoru and I suppose relishing each night that you spend next to him and masturbating while thinking of him isn't out of line?"

"You're being a complete jerk about this, seriously." I snapped at him, feeling absolutely defeated with his last statement. I turned to look down at my feet as his bluntness had really hit the bull's eye causing me to tear.

"Look Kaoru, I'm just trying to prove a point. You should just let him be and look elsewhere for happiness. After all, isn't that what you wanted to do, to break the barriers that divided the both of you from the rest of the world? I remember quite clearly last year that you purposefully sent them on a date together." Kyouya paused to take another sip of his tea.

"Seriously, you should think more deeply about your situation and ponder on my pointers a bit more instead of calling me an ass and a jerk. I am after all, just speaking for your well-being."

"So, what you're trying to say is I should turn to you, which is what you refer to as 'elsewhere' in your statements and I suppose in your own twisted way, you're asking me out on a date?"

"Hm… So you finally understand."

"Seriously, Kyouya, who the fuck would understand that, since all you've been doing is scaring the shit out of me, bombarding my head with pessimistic thoughts and making me feel sick about myself?" At this point, I was so filled with anger I thought I would explode.

At that, Kyouya placed the cup of tea he had been holding back onto the table behind me. He lifted my chin with one hand and looking into my eyes he spoke softly, "I apologize Kaoru, really I'm sorry. I guess my ice cold façade is really difficult to shake off and so are my habits. But somehow, you Kaoru…" he leant in slightly closer to me. This was the first time I had seen such a gentle look on Kyouya's face to the point it got me thinking he could've been an imposter. He continued, "You have managed to prick me deeply. You've melted right through my icy mirrors using those stunningly beautiful eyes of yours."

I relaxed and softened slightly with that. It was then that I decided to lighten up on the situation a little. After all, we were in the same club and it seemed that at that moment, this side of him wasn't that bad and I guess there was no reason to be enemies just because he was speaking the truth. Furthermore, whether I liked it or not, I'd still have to bear with his traits and habits since we practically had to face each other almost every day.

"Perhaps you should try asking politely rather than fill my head with nightmares."

"Mmm..Ok, I'll try. Kaoru, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No.."

"Just for one day."

"No."

"You told me to ask, see it isn't working, like I thought."

"Of course it isn't." _"No way in hell will I ever betray the feelings I have for Hikaru, I'm not that kind of person and I would never in a million years ever be with the likes of you, so why don't you get that through that icy mirror of yours, idiot!"_

Kyouya smiled at me once again. Putting his hand on his chin he closed his eyes in thought and when they were opened, he looked straight at me, sending shards of ice that held me fixated in my position. His icy composure had returned. It was as if I had a sudden premonition. I knew I was about to fall into a trap and no matter how much I could foresee it, I couldn't do anything to avoid it and then it happened, Kyouya's undefeatable negotiation skills.

"Hence, here's my way. Go out with me and see if Hikaru will turn around and look at you in a different light. That way I get to enjoy your company and you get a chance at making him jealous, a full-proof win-win proposition." Fuck, I had been caught. It was something that I could not resist trying and definitely a chance that I wished to take even if it meant having to spend time with the ice cold prince. "Damn it, you are good."

"I know and I take that as a yes. So this Sunday I'll come by your house to pick you up, making it more obvious and definitely more effective, wouldn't you say?"

"Fine, but if you make anymore funny moves on me…"

"I won't. I'm trying to charm you remember? Not make myself appear repulsive." With that, the conversation had officially ended. I nodded curtly and began strutting off to the other side of the room to where a bookshelf was. _"Yes Kaoru, good thinking. Put yourself as bait in a trap and maybe Hikaru will fall for you. NOT!" _

I stopped from bombarding myself any further with the idiotic decision I had just made and sat down on a comfortable reading chair, grabbing a book and trying my best to be interested in whatever it was I had in my hands. However, I couldn't help glancing over the book and at the scene across the room, where Hikaru and Haruhi were still chatting cheerfully. Hikaru was scratching the back of his head laughing and Haruhi was smiling lovingly back at him. It was wrenching my heart out with every second that passed by. Unable to stand the sight any longer and as if he read my mind, Kyouya went by Hikaru to exchange a few words with him. I suppose it was to tell him that he had to cut it short as we had many customers waiting to be served. I could see Hikaru agree and then he made a short wave to Haruhi before running towards me. _"I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous". _As if chanting it in my head would help me believe it was a real fact.

He bounced towards me trying to hide the part of him that was bursting with joy from what had happened, whilst I forced a sly smile. I decided to use this and act it out as a scene for the girls. "Mmmm… Hikaru, you spent such a long time away from me that I thought you had forgotten me," I whined and teased him. He then grabbed hold of me and clutched my thin frame to his chest and whispered in a loving tone "I would never forget you. If I did, I should be struck by lightning each time I said 'I love you'." As usual our rabid fan base screamed and squealed with the flames of 'moe' bursting from them.

"_Damn it, why isn't this real?? Why does it have to be just an act?"_ Having been completely blown by his words, I let a single tear trickle. He looked at me and held my face gently in one hand whilst the other wiped the tear away from my cheek. "Kaoru?" I jolted backwards. "Ahhaha, I myself was so touched by that.. hahaha.. ahahaha that.. err u know like a touching movie?." I spluttered the first excuse I could think of as a cover up and smiled the dumbest smile I ever had. "_That was stupid! I'm stupid! So stupid"._ Standing and turning, I quickly exited the room all the time knowing that behind me Hikaru had just stared at me in the most puzzled look I could imagine and I didn't want to see that. All I wanted to do was to get out of there.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Hikaru had not brought up the subject and I knew it was because he knew better than to try. He knew that if I had made up my mind not to tell him about something he wouldn't be able to get it out from me unless I wanted it to be heard. But then again, I also knew that he wouldn't be able to accept my silence for long and would attempt to pry it out from me sooner or later. I turned my attention back to the drawing before me and continued putting in the finishing touches to my latest creation. I was slowly filling in the limbs to a model dressed in a red roman gown set in a modern cut with black satin ties and trimmings. Mother had looked at it and was inspired enough to do an entire collection based on my design and that at least was one happy thing I could think about for the moment.

Hikaru was listening to his songs on our bed as usual, flipping through some of today's class notes. After finishing my drawing, I turned around to look at him and then at the remains of the package he'd just unwrapped, the package he had received from Haruhi. It comprised of a bunch of alternative rock CDs she'd purchase from the Internet and Hikaru was listening to one of them now. I decided to drum up the courage to ask him what the gift was for, after all, it wouldn't hurt to know, would it?

"Hikaru… Hikaru?"

He looked at me and took off his headphones.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"Just curious that you haven't told me about that package you got from Haruhi."

"Oh, that. Its nothing, I made a bet with her and the penalty was that the loser buys the winner whatever he or she wanted."

"Hmm.. That was interesting. What was the bet?"

"That Tamaki was going to ask her out soon for real. The terms were that I'd win if he did it in the next two weeks and, to no surprise, he asked her. I didn't even have to wait a day for it to happen. Man these CDs are cool." We both laughed at that.

"How come you never told me? You should've let me in on it, especially when it involved something as interesting as this." I moved towards the bed and lied down on my side of it. He turned towards me and rested an arm across my stomach.

"It all happened so fast and for the next whole week she was asking me what she should do and if she should turn him down."

"So, did she? Did she turn him down?"

"No, actually, she's agreed on one date with him this Sunday."

_Fuck this Sunday._

"Kaoru? What's the matter?"

I must've paled instantly as I was suddenly reminded of my promise to Kyouya.

"Nothing, I just felt a little faint. I think I must be really tired."

"Honestly, you are getting me more worried. Your behavior has been erratic".

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really, I just need to get some sleep."

"Kay, better turn off the lights then. Goodnight love."

"Nights."

When the lights were off and when I was sure Hikaru couldn't see, everything hit me. _Oh my god! _I started wondering about all that had happened recently and realized that there might be the slightest possibility that Hikaru had been just a tad gentler than he had ever been towards me lately. What if that meant that he was slowly accepting more than just my choices? Maybe he was slowly coming to accept me as more than just his brother. And if Haruhi had agreed to go out with Tamaki, then what was she to Hikaru? Maybe he knew more than I knew he did and if that was the case should I still be going out on that date with Kyouya this Sunday? Did I really still need to test him or am I just forcing everything to fit the way I had always wanted it to? _"Oh what the fuck am I going to do now? Am I going to regret it? Shit!!!! I'm done for. This is going to fuck with my brains throughout the night."_


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to all who have reviewed. Your feedback and encouragement was much appreciated. Here's another chapter but is it the one you want? Find out and read on :)

Chapter 4

It was Saturday, shopping day for the Hitachiins. Mother had reserved this day to get more clothes for dolling us up at events and our dinner themes. She also used this as an opportunity to look around the shops for the latest fashion trends and inspirations. Father accompanied us due to mere curiosity and also to act as a chaperone to ensure that we didn't spend all the billions we had in one day. It was also the day that I cherished most every weekend as mom and dad always left Hikaru and me alone to do our own shopping whilst they wandered off on their own. This was _the only _day of every week that I got to spend quality time with Hikaru. Well, minus all the nights we actually spend next to each other but, its different going out during the day. Although it wasn't anything like a real date, since there were no butterflies in my stomach and no frequent blushing episodes, it was still a day I loved because I could feel completely comfortable and relaxed away from class, the club and Haruhi whilst having Hikaru by my side. So even if our relationship wasn't that way, today was the day we could always fully enjoy each other's company. It was also a day I could fully indulge in selfish thoughts by pretending that it was a date. _"I'm sick."_

Unfortunately, this Saturday wasn't quite as pleasant as the ones I had before as Sunday was looming above my head like a dark cloud. In order to get that cloud to disappear or at least to stay hidden, I decided to focus all my attention on today's agenda completely losing myself amongst the Guccis, Louis Vuttons, Armanis, Salvadores, Hermes and any other expensive boutique I could come across. I tried on every suit, every shoe and shirt that caught my eye and even dabbled in various chokers and accessories. I didn't even realize I was going overboard until, "Kaoru, seriously, you're not thinking that a shocking pink netted shirt with green tiger stripes running down it is a good fashion statement, do you?" I looked at the current piece I was holding onto and discovered that it was the most hideous outfit I had ever held in my hands. "Urgh!" I quickly put the abomination back on the shelf I had gotten it from.

"Hahahaha…" Hikaru's laughter melted my uptight demeanor and I chuckled at my own stupidity with him.

"Luckily mom wasn't here to catch you picking that one up otherwise she'd be throwing a fit!"

"Hikaru, seriously, she won't and I picked it up by accident. The light's a little dim and honestly, I didn't see the stripes."

"So it's the pink that got you interested?"

"_Shit! Why do I always get myself into situations like this?"_

"No, I didn't notice the pink either and also the fact that it was netted."

"Kaoru, you had better be blind cause that lying trend of yours is getting me a little pissed-off, seriously."

I turned to look at him and saw that he was genuinely beginning to look irritated. I could see that Hikaru was nearing the boiling point and was now mentally visualizing how he could pry those troubled thoughts out of me with a crowbar. At this point, I was sure that it had appeared to be a damn good idea to him. I decided then that a coffee would be the most welcomed disruption for the both of us. Suggesting that we take a break from shopping, we adjourned to one of the town's most famous Italian coffee outlets located nearby. Hikaru had taken up my coffee offer gladly and I knew that he was hoping we would at least be able to talk about some if not all of my problems at the same time. I, on the other hand, had begun devising various methods in my mind to subdue his questioning.

Sitting at an isolated table, I decided to begin the conversation, as it was obvious that I couldn't run very far from the situation and taking control of the conversation from the start meant that he wouldn't be able to pry any further from where I was willing to let him.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I just have something I need to do tomorrow and I'm still not sure if I should do it."

"What is it? You don't have to rob a bank do you?"

"No! Of course not." I replied.

"I was only joking about the bank bit to lighten you up." Hikaru giggled.

"Ok then I won't tell you what it is." I pouted.

"I'm sorry ok, really." Hikaru flashed his irresistible smile, the one that forced you to smile right back at him because his radiance lit you up so much that all you could feel was happiness and of course, ultimately, I gave in.

"Sigh.. I.. I'm going out on a date."

Hikaru's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'date'.

"You're going.. on a date? You mean one of those one-on-one things with someone you like… in the physical sense."

"Well, I don't think that's quite the definition of what a date means but, yeah, you nailed it with the one-on-one bit. I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

He popped that question just when I took a sip of coffee making me choke a little on my drink. _"Fuck, I forgot that I would have to tell him who. Crap! Well, so much for evasion. I'm such a loser."_

"Erm, can I not say?"

"Must be someone we know then. Who is it? Don't you even think I'm going to let you get away with this one." "_Damn it, you're as smart as I am."_

"Sigh.. okay. But promise you won't pass judgment on it."

"Kaoru, I'm your brother. I think that automatically qualifies me for entitlements to pass judgment on your date making sure he deserves your love and truly loves you back."

"Hikaru, this date doesn't work that way. It's a trial run, a first date."

"Still, it's a date nevertheless. So you're saying you don't like this person?"

"No, I didn't say that." "_Stop reading my mind!"_

"But you make it sound as if you're really unsure of the whole idea of going out tomorrow and from your expression today, it seems clear that you really don't want to go out with…h.. him."

I glared at him as I had picked up the pause he left in that sentence.

"No, Kaoru. You know it was a slip of the tongue."

"Hmpf." I folded my arms across my chest and looked away, desperate to hide the hurt of him almost mentioning a 'her'.

"But seriously, who is this person and is this the person that made you realize you were gay? Are you going to go further than just a date? You're too young to make a decision and further more if you don't like the person, I think you shouldn't go. Further still, have you ever thought of what mom and dad would say if they found out and…"

I slammed my cup on the table. "FUCK!"

"Just stop your crazy babbling for a minute! For crying out loud Hikaru, you were practically having verbal diarrhea and it's so fucking un-cool! What's your damn problem anyway? It's not like I'm about to go and have a one night stand or something. So I guess you haven't really accepted me, have you? Why the hell should I worry about mom and dad at all? They have two sons you know and just because you're a minute older it doesn't give you the right to nag at me."

"Kaoru, that's not how I meant it. I'm sorry if I started to nag. I was just…just… concerned!"

"Yeah, I get it." I sarcastically retorted.

That sent Hikaru flaring into a rage. His eyes burning and sad at the same time he grabbed onto my wrist, "Damn it! No you don't, Kaoru! You don't get it!"

He let go of my hand. With that he got up from the table and left, furious. I felt extremely bad at that moment but I was fuming all the same. I was angry at myself for having let my guard down and my naïve sense get to me. I was frustrated that I had allowed myself to think that he was beginning to accept me as more than just a gay brother. I didn't mean to piss him off but with every question he had asked, it appeared to me as a sort of interrogation, like as if I was someone he couldn't trust and that was painful. I sat at that coffee table to what seemed like eons only to notice that the sun was once again beginning to set. As I got up from the table, I realized and inwardly applauded the fact that I had somehow unskillfully managed to avoid telling him who it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day but we proceeded with our usual rituals with me fiddling at the desk whilst he relaxed on the bed. We even brushed our teeth side by side at our double basin bath room but didn't even blink at each other. We walked around as ghosts and finally adjourned to our bed lying side by side each as though nothing had happened. As I lied there, I remembered how we used to fight. Our episode today wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I couldn't remember the last fight we had and I couldn't recall what it was about but I had remembered us avoiding each other. I remembered the aftermaths because it hurt to be ignored by him. It still amazes me how we could both pretend the other was invisible so easily although we were side by side and hurting at the same time.

I was slowly drifting towards sleep being tired out from my thoughts until, "Kaoru… Kaoru?" I heard Hikaru whispering in my ear.

"Hmm? Whaat… sleep.. mm."

"Don't pretend you were asleep please I know you weren't."

I sighed and turned to face him.

"What now, Hikaru?"

"I still want to know who it is. It's bugging me and I just can't stop thinking about it until I know."

"You'll know tomorrow."

"He's someone I don't particularly like isn't it? That's why you're not saying."

That was quite true. Kyouya and Hikaru were never really on the same side for a lot of things in the club and if I didn't at least tell him before hand, things might get out of hand tomorrow and Hikaru punching Kyouya at our house foyer may not be one of the best ideas in the world at all. But of course, this wasn't the whole truth and out came another half lie. _"I'm going to be punished for all the lies I've told you one day Hikaru."_

"Hikaru, sorry. I didn't want to tell you because you're right. I haven't decided if he's someone I can really like."

"So... continue."

"Itskyouya", I said it in a clump hoping that he wouldn't understand it.

There was dead silence in the room. _"Not again! Why does he always have to be quiet whenever I deliver him unwanted news?!"_

"Wait a minute, I heard you say Kyouya? That can't be right. Say it again."

"Don't make me say it twice, Hikaru, its hard enough for me as it is." And it was, I suddenly had a sick feeling as if I had betrayed him in some way but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was.

"Its Kyouya? He's GAY?"

"Shhhhh!!! What are you trying to do? Wake someone up? Anyway, I guess he must be since he's confessed to me about how much he appreciates my eyes."

Hikaru muffled his giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry I laughed but it just occurred to me. I have an idea. Wanna play a game tomorrow?"

"No Hikaru, not that again. You know how that pisses the both of us off especially when we find out that people can't tell us apart. Kyouya's a friend first and foremost over being a date and doing this to him will not only be rude but it'll also hurt if we find out he doesn't really bother to take note of our differences as one of our closer friends."

"Oh so instead of hurting us as friends, I suppose he can jump straight into hurting and fooling you into thinking that he's in love with _your eyes and _your own individual traits?"

Sigh "And I suppose you're not going to let up unless I agree?"

"Of course not, Kaoru. I need to make sure that he likes you for all the right reasons." "_Oh great, so now he's being protective because he's my so-called older brother? Why can't he protect me for the right reasons?! Argh!!"_

"Very well then but don't go overboard with it. Also, don't be too surprised if he finds out that it's you and not me greeting him tomorrow before lunch. He is a smart ass afterall." With that he wrapped an arm around me and whispered a cheerful good night. I whispered back the same.

Placing one of my own arms around his waist, we both drifted off to sleep, in the warmth of each other's embrace.

----------------------------------------

A big thank you to all who have reviewed. Your feedback and encouragement was much appreciated. Here's another chapter but is it the one you want? Find out and read on :)


	5. Chapter 5

A warm greeting to all reviewers and readers. Thanks again for them and I appreciated your suggestions as well. This chapter was one of the tougher ones to figure out at first but I just let the juices flow and did not bother to edit the plot at all, just the grammar. So, is it something you wanted? Something you expected? Or something else entirely? You'll just have to read and see. Have fun and I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Cheers

Chapter 5

_Beep beep beep beep_ I banged the button on the infuriating device. "_I swear the devil made that thing!" _I opened my eyes and took a peek at my alarm clock. It was 10.00 a.m., still early since Kyouya would only be popping by around 11.30 a.m. before lunch. I turned to face away from the window and the sun's intrusive rays to find Hikaru's side of the bed empty. He must have gotten up before me as being Sunday always meant a scrumptious breakfast selection at the table and Hikaru would never miss the chance to indulge himself heavily on a day like this. I on the other hand had only one thing on my mind now and that was, "_What the fuck am I going to wear?"_ It was stupid to concern myself with something petty like this, especially when there was an even bigger problem arriving at 11.30 a.m. on our doorstep. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel that the least I could do was to make the date a pleasant one. After all, this was my first date and even if it wasn't a date with the love of my life, I still didn't want my memories stained with something I never ever wanted to remember again.

I got out of bed sluggishly and proceeded with the daily ritual of brushing my teeth and taking a cold shower. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I approached our huge automated walk-in wardrobe and started randomly pressing buttons on the touch screen to browse through our immense closet. _"Green, no, red? Nah, I feel like.." _I selected a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt made out of Indian linen. Pressing the 'send' button, the closet rotated to the right sector, allowing me to pick the selected items out easily. "_Now, this is something invented by the Gods!"_ I put on the selected shirt and jeans and proceeded to check myself out in the mirror.

The shirt looked quite regal as it had intricate patterns sewn in black thread surrounding the collar. Aiming to be subtly sexy, I purposefully chose this shirt as the collar comprised of a slit that opened till halfway down my chest, not to mention the material was thin and just slightly see through. This was definitely one of the best ways to achieve just that. Wiping some gel through my hair and whipping it into shape, a final glance in the mirror told me I was ready to go. Looking good for my first date would definitely be the first step towards achieving the result I wished for. At least, if nothing went right, I could console myself by thinking about how good I looked. Suddenly, it dawned upon me that Hikaru could be wearing the same thing and he'd look mouth wateringly hot, just like this! My mind turned wild as it began imagining that the person in the mirror was Hikaru and not me. Images of splaying my hands underneath that shirt to feel the skin and his chest started invading my brain causing a severe erection to build up in my jeans. I lifted my hand with the intention to touch myself only to notice the image do the same. This jolted me back to reality. _"Urgh ok I'm not going to touch myself just because I look like him. Ewe! What the fuck am I thinking??? Wrong!"_

"Wow."  
"Ahh!" I turned around and found Hikaru looking at me.  
"My, you're awfully jumpy. Hmm, that's your outfit? Riiighht. Now I'm wondering if you really don't like him cause from the way you look today, you seem to be aiming for the kill." I blushed slightly and turned to face the mirror once again to examine myself and to avoid him seeing the light tinge of pink in my cheeks.  
"Hmm, don't think so. But I do want to at least look presentable on my first date, just to keep the memory healthy."  
"I guess that's what I should be wearing then."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I see you've forgotten our plot. Remember? I'm supposed to look like you and go downstairs to greet him to see if he thinks I'm you."  
"Oh, that. Suit yourself. You know there's two of everything in there."  
"Really? I was beginning to think that it was a top you bought especially for this occasion from yesterday's shopping spree since it looks like you took real great care in selecting what you're wearing today."  
"No, of course not! Why would I want to waste my time doing that? And it only took me 30 minutes to pick this."  
"Well, it seems to me like you put in a lot more effort than that." Hikaru winked at me and then proceeded to casually press some buttons on our wardrobe kiosk trying to select the outfit that I had just put on.  
"I had better get to breakfast. He'll be around in about 30 minutes. So if you wanna catch him, better hurry."

I left Hikaru to dress himself up whilst I headed into the dining hall. Although it was too late to have breakfast, I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to in that room fearing that I would lose control if I saw him looking like this. Upon reaching the dining hall, I finished my breakfast with one cup of coffee and a bread roll. I wasn't feeling hungry as I had lost all my appetite worrying about the various possible outcomes that could surface from today's events. But before I had time to let a cloud develop over my head, I heard the butlers greeting to announce Kyouya's arrival at our mansion. I crept towards the entrance of the dining hall. Slowly, I peeked out careful not to attract anyone's attention. Ensuring that I kept myself well hidden, I waited for Hikaru to arrive at the bottom of our grand staircase. Kyouya was already standing there waiting and looking absolutely relaxed wearing a pair of hip cargo khaki slacks and a slightly tight white T-shirt with a simple print design of different colored blue squares on the front. It wasn't hard to see that he picked his top carefully as well making sure his well-toned physique was clearly visible. Although he had a slender frame, he was still muscular and with what he had on today, it was easy to see why all the girls wanted a piece of the ice block.

As each second passed, I became more anxious, waiting to see the expression from Kyouya's face and his reaction as a result of Hikaru's attack. I recalled the times when we played these tricks on the girls in middle school and how it hurt not to be identified. I was hopeful that Kyouya might not fall into our trap. But I couldn't help wonder whether he'd just be guessing and even if he knew, would he be sure enough to stand by his decision having Hikaru tell him that he was wrong. When I was just about to burst with anticipation, Hikaru came strolling down the stairs, careful to be slightly more polished in his steps, the way I would normally descend.

"Kyouya, Ohio."  
"Ohio Hikaru, where's your brother? Still dressing himself?"  
"_Oh-my-God. He didn't even have time to pull the trick? He didn't even flinch!"  
_"What are you talking about Kyouya? Its me!" Hikaru confidently acted out. His acting was so good that even I could've been fooled.  
"Hikaru, you should understand that its Kaoru and not you that I'm interested in and I definitely don't have time to play these games. If this is Kaoru's way of saying he's not interested in coming out today then I guess I have no choice but to turn around. If not, then I'd ask for you to call for him, please."  
Kyouya bowed his head. I was shocked. I had never seen Kyouya closer to the point of begging than this. I rushed out to greet him.  
"Sorry about that Kyouya, good morning. I was just having my breakfast and I was telling Hikaru about our date today. He just wanted to pull a fast one to see if you could really tell it was me."  
"Being cheeky early today, I see. Well, no harm done. Kaoru, you ready to go?"  
"Sure."

We started towards the main entrance but remembering I hadn't wished Hikaru a goodbye, I turned to do so only to see his back disappearing upstairs as he ran towards our room. That left me deeply puzzled as a glimpse of his expression told me that he seemed upset. What was he so upset about? I thought that he would be happy about someone else being able to tell the both of us apart. What was so bad about Kyouya being able to do so?

"Kaoru? Did you forget something?"  
"No Kyouya, I'm good to go." I smiled at Kyouya and ignored the gnawing sensation in my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place for lunch that Kyouya had picked was a new 6-star Sushi restaurant opened on one of the top floors of a tower in the heart of town. The restaurant was designed in such a way that each table had its own portion of the view of the city. Kyouya, with his impeccable taste and principals of always achieving the best, booked us one of the private rooms for two, which had the view of the bay and river. The room was very traditionally set, meaning that we both had to sit on the floor for our meals, which was something that I guess most of us rarely experienced, having mainly western influence in our upbringing. Conversation during our lunch was kept very short most of the time as I was still highly uncomfortable with the situation. Needless to say, we conversed in the usual likes and dislikes, people we knew, our family history and everything and anything that was considered boring.

Nearing the end of ur lunch, Kyouya paused to buzz one of the waiters who returned with a small monitor, the kind that were used on security surveillance services. Since Kyouya belonged to a family who practically owned the city's entire security network, it didn't come as too much of a surprise to see him ask for something like that until, "I have something interesting to show you. Promise to just watch and listen?"  
"_No! Not another god damn trap? What is it this time? Maybe its porn. Crap! Just say yes."  
_"Err… okay, I promise." _"Oh god, what is it? Please let it not be something shitty!"  
_"Here goes, they should be in the middle of it by now."  
"Who?"  
Kyouya switched on the monitor and the screen flickered and cleared to reveal Haruhi and Tamaki in a room similar to ours.  
"You did not!"  
"I did. Shh, just watch and listen."  
"Are they here? Now?"  
"Yes, listen."

"**So, why did you ask me out for lunch, Haruhi?"  
**"_She asked him? But…"  
_"**Well, Tamaki, first I should apologize cause its not what you think."  
**"**What do you mean?"  
**"**I asked you out not as a lover but a good friend, as someone I could turn to for help."  
**"**Haruhi, you're rejecting me before I ask you out?"  
**"**I'm sorry, but I can't see you as anything more than a brother and friend. But trust me when I say I still love you, just not in the way you want me to."  
**"**Haruhi, I.."  
**"**Please let me finish. And as my best friend and the brother I never had, I didn't know who else to turn to about this but you. You always said that we're a club that helps women achieve their desires but, could you help me out with mine?"  
**"**Seriously, I, don't know what you're asking for Haruhi but what do you expect me to do now that you've asked me out, got me thinking that you wanted things to progress further only to find that you need to use me for something else?"  
**"**I'm really sorry. I didn't intend to make it seem as if I'm using you but, I really don't know who else to go to."  
**"**Why don't you just go to those fucked-up classmates of yours, they seem pretty helpful."  
**"_Woah, Tamaki's pissed alright."  
_"**I can't."  
**"**Why not?"  
**"**Cause, I'm in love with Hikaru."  
**There was a pause.  
"**You've hurt me Haruhi so how can you expect me to help you?"  
**"**Please, Tamaki. I can't do this alone anymore. I can't live life on my own strengths alone and I know that now."  
**Tamaki stayed silent.  
"**Please…"  
**"**Haruhi, I am angry and …"  
**"**Please?"  
**Haruhi began crying softly, Tamaki passed her his handkerchief.  
"**Damn it. Sigh..You know, I'm a sucker for crybabies."  
**Haruhi looked up, her eyes widened and she hugged Tamaki, thanking him profusely.

I sat there, speechless, dumbfounded and utterly mortified. I had never felt so confused in my life. Did Hikaru lie? Why would he lie? I had so many thoughts coming into my head at once that I didn't know which one to choose to ponder about. I began feeling slightly dizzy and stayed silent. It wasn't until Kyouya switched of the monitor with a click did my bullet train of thoughts come to a halt.  
Kyouya sighed. "Well, so much for hoping that those two would patch up."  
"You ass hole. Why the hell did you show me that? What the fuck are you planning and what's the point of me knowing that Haruhi's in love with Hikaru? How does it help me to know that?"  
"Calm down."  
"I won't calm down! How do you expect me to calm down after seeing that? Not to mention now Tamaki wants to help her out."  
"Kaoru, I'll explain later but not here."  
"No I'm not going anywhere with you not until we sort this out and you tell me what your bloody scheme is all about."  
"Kaoru, seriously. I can't explain this here for two reasons. A) being that we need to pay and get out of here before they see us and B) seeing that really hurt me too so could you just humor me a little for now and play along?" That took me by a surprise totally knocking the wind out of me. Defeated once again, I gave in and took another sip of my green tea. Kyouya paid for the bill and we both left the restaurant for a more private location.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now and I will come back with more soon. Thanks for the continued support and do continue to provide me with any feedback that you may have.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the review and here's the next update. Do keep reviewing should you wish to hear more. Also, this chapter's going to be rather emotional. But then again, for those who were following in closely, that's quite expected, or is it? Read on, find out :)

Cheers

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

We got into Kyouya's car and he ordered his driver to take us to a nearby city park. All the while, nothing was said. The silence was almost unbearable but I knew better than to say anything. Kyouya looked distant. His mind had drifted off deep into his sea of thoughts and watching him look out the car window in that melancholy manner made me sympathize with him. Despite the anger, confusion and anxiety I was being taken through, I felt for Kyouya, because I knew what it was like to be in pain. When we reached our destination, he got out of the car, turned around and offered me his hand to escort me. I hesitated at first unsure of the gesture's hidden meaning.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to lead you to one of my favorite places here." Kyouya smiled his gentle smile again.  
"I don't mean to be rude Kyouya. But I'll settle with following since I'm still deciding on whether I should run for a cab." I felt slightly guilty about my reply but I didn't know if I could handle anymore for today and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say. So while I still had a choice to bail out, I decided that keeping it would be my best option.  
"I understand. This way."

The park was surprisingly lush and if it was under a different circumstance it would have been the perfect place for a date. It was peaceful with few visitors giving it a very private setting. A light breeze blew making a gentle rustling sound from the large old trees growing there. Unfortunately, the calm ambience and beauty of the place did nothing to help save me from my inner self. Whilst we were walking through the park, the bullet train of thoughts I had had taken off once again. _"Why did he have to show me that? I already knew that she was in love with him? Didn't I? Then why does it hurt me even more now? Kyouya's sick. It's like as if he enjoyed watching me in pain. But, then again, there was no sign of enjoyment in his face. All I see is resentment and regret. But why?"_ We stopped in front of a bench that overlooked a large man made lake. The lake was so huge that you could almost not see the other side of it. It was lovely, the soft ripples forming from the blowing winds coupled with the sounds of little lapping waves was so serene it was almost mesmerizing.

We sat down on the bench with Kyouya on my right. He leaned slightly forward, resting his weight on his lap and clasping his hands together. This was the first time I've seen Kyouya visibly nervous. His eyes were closed showing just how difficult it was to calculate his next move. I had a hundred different questions on my mind but the last thing I wanted to do was to interrupt him in this condition at the moment and I was still feeling too angry to speak to him.  
"Kaoru, I'm sorry for what I did back there." I was pulled back to reality from the sound of his voice. Kyouya opened his eyes and looked towards me.  
"You're sorry? After all that, you only have one thing to say? You're sorry?!"  
"Yes, I really am." Kyouya's expression had clamed but he was clutching his hands so tightly that I could see his fingers turning red. _"Damn, he is really in pain and trying so hard to hide it. Argh! Stop making me feel bad for being mad!" _I glared at him, angry but at the same time saddened because I pitied him and the amount of pain he was going through. Emotions were running high between the both of us and trying to remain calm was tentamount task and with the number of thoughts swimming around in my mind, it was taking every amount of strength to keep it all under control. To lessen my mental strain, I decided to ask one of the many questions swimming around in my head. Anyway, I couldn't see any other way to solve my confusion but to do so. If I didn't have the answers, I would go back home and torture myself further with worries and that wouldn't turn out too well if Hikaru started asking me what's wrong.

"Sigh…You said it hurt to watch them. What did you mean?"  
"I said seeing that, I didn't say watching them."  
"Huh?" _"What the fuck?"  
_"Could you spare me a moment to explain and listen to what I have to say? I know you're dying inside right now and I believe what I'm about to tell you will help you in some form. I know it didn't seem like it just now and what I did was blunt and crude but I really did it to help you. Please, Kaoru? After this I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again but hear me out first?"  
"_Oh God, do I really want to hear this?"_ I raised a hand to massage my left temple. I was beginning to suffer from such a bad headache as a result of all this. But perhaps hearing what he had to say would be the best option. No matter if it was something I wanted to hear or not, at least I would have my questions answered. Also, I didn't know whether I could bear the uncertainties anymore.  
"Go ahead." Kyouya took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and whilst looking at the lake, he began.

"You see, when I first met Tamaki, I never knew that I was built to love someone but he changed that and I became obsessed with him to the point that all I wanted to do was to hold him in my arms and never let anyone else get close to him. But I knew that that would've been wrong. I struggled with my conflicting emotions, wanting him but not wanting to hurt and cage him. Also, Tamaki's a straight guy and having one of his best friends suddenly say 'I love you' would've definitely ruined the close relationship that we both have grown to cherish. Then Haruhi came into this world and needless to say, she captivated Tamaki completely, which sent me into the pits of jealousy. I spent a long time asking myself why I should feel so much hate towards a person I hardly knew, had never wronged me and whether it was worth it to hate her. Also, if I loved him that much, then shouldn't I just let him go and find his own happiness? For a long time now I've been trying my best to help him out and even if I was sad each time he got closer to her, it calmed my heart to see him happy, which is why I was a little upset when I knew she was going to turn him down. Anyway, after what seemed like ages I've finally decided that it was right for him to fall in love with whoever he wanted to be with. It also made me realize that I didn't want to be with someone who couldn't love me back."

"Kyouya, how does anything you've said help me?!"  
"Kaoru, I didn't realize the gem beside me until I let go of Tamaki. So let go."  
"Kyouya, you're fucking insane! You did all this just to ask me to let Hikaru go? What part of that helps me? I can't even decide what's worse. You forcing me to let go of Hikaru or you telling me that you're deeply in love with Tamaki and then asking me out on a date. Do you even realize how much of a lunatic you sound like? I'm beginning to think it didn't pain you at all and that you're really enjoying all off this aren't you?"  
"I'm not, Kaoru and trust me when I say it doesn't bring me any joy at all watching you in pain, watching you at the club as you looked longingly at Hikaru and planning to do this to you so that you could realize how wrong your obsession with Hikaru is! There's no easy way to let go but this is the only way for me to make you realize that Hikaru has a chance of a happy normal life with Haruhi and you're too selfish to realize it. I didn't like myself when I was obsessed with Tamaki and I know the person I'm in love with now isn't like the old me at all!"  
"You're right! I'm not you Kyouya and I'm not the kind of person who could let go so easily because I'm not as cold as you are!"

"I guess everybody does think that of me… don't they?" Kyouya looked down at his feet. I could see him begin to shake slightly. At that point I didn't know what to say. Deep down I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. I was being selfish wanting Hikaru all to myself and hoping to be together with him was wrong. But I was angry at Kyouya because he had forced this upon me and also he had humiliated me by saying that he loved someone else whilst asking me on a date. _"Why? Why doesn't the one I want see me the way you do? Why did you have to be the person to love me?"_

"Kaoru, I'm not lying when I say I love Tamaki and will always love him for being the person who taught me how to. But please trust me when I say I fell deeply in love with you because of your vigor, your gentleness and your devotion. That's why all I want is the best for you. I could care less if you never wanted to speak to me again but its a fact, you shouldn't and can never be with your brother. There's no way that the both of you will come to any happy ending if you took your relationship that far. And… I really don't like saying this but... somewhere inside you, you know that... don't you?"

"Kyouya, why and how is it that you can see through everyone??" I couldn't control it anymore. I no longer had the strength to block all the reality that I had been hiding from since the day I fell for Hikaru. Desperate for something to cling onto I threw my arms around Kyouya and the tears flowed. Everything came pouring out of me like a broken dam. I didn't know exactly how much I had been keeping in till this happened and all I could do was to keep crying uncontrollably. Sobbing and asking out loud "Why? Why did I have to suffer this? Who made me like this?"

"No one controls fate and especially not who you fall in love with." Kyouya wrapped his arms around me gently whilst patting my head, trying to comfort me and calm me. I could feel his tears drip onto the back of my neck as he too was crying softly.  
"If we had a choice, we'd all never feel the pain as a result of falling in love but then, what's the point of living?"  
"I don't want to feel anymore pain."  
"I know, no one likes it, but we learn from it and grow."

The gentle stroking of his hand and soothing voice was slowly having an effect on me. My sobs soften and I felt more relieve now than I had ever been before. Perhaps a large part of it was because I didn't know how to let it out and now that I did, it felt better and the problems seemed easier to deal with. When the sobs died out, I pushed myself away from him slowly and wiped the tears from my eyes. He passed me his handkerchief. I accepted it gratefully and began cleaning up whatever trace of crying that was left. His eyes were red from his own little outburst as well. He smiled at me and against the background of a setting sun by the lake, for the first time, I thought Kyouya looked beautiful. I returned his smile with a small one of my own.

"Kyouya, one other question. How did you know Haruhi was going to turn Tamaki down?"  
"Because Tamaki told me she asked him out and that's a near impossibility with Haruhi. So when that happened, it made sense that she made the bet so that she could give Hikaru a present without making it seemed too obvious."  
"Ah, I see. Seriously, you're just too smart for your own good."

Kyouya, blushed.

"One more thing, Kyouya, thank you.", and I gave him a little kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, so they did have their little moment. Oh dear, a kiss, so what then lies in the future? Tune in during the next chapter for more turmoil and definitely, more twists.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone, Sorry this one took a little longer than the rest. I had a couple of minor alterations to make and to those who have been following and reviewing, thank you so much. Just a heads-up to people who have been keeping up with this story, part of the delay was due to another fanfic I'm cooking up. So be on the look out for that and if you haven't watched Code Geass go watch it! Coming soon :)!

Chapter 7

I pulled back from the kiss only to find that Kyouya's eyes had widened with surprised. He raised a hand to his cheek to feel the spot where I had just left a little wet mark from the kiss.  
He smiled. "A peck on the cheek? Well, I suppose this will have to suffice."  
"Kyouya, I'm glad you helped me and I'm glad you did this to me. But I have to apologize and say that I can't move forward with you, especially not now."  
"Don't apologize. I didn't expect anything from you today except that I hope you will start feeling better."  
"To be honest I don't know yet. The pain I feel and the wound I bare is much too raw. I'm still bleeding from this and I don't think I'll be able to get over it anytime soon. But you've shown me what I needed and because of this, I will learn." I paused to look at the sparkling lake before us. "By the way, the lake's really beautiful."  
"Yes, it is, Kaoru."  
"But we really don't know how deep it is from here, do we?"  
"No, we don't."  
"Just like how we'll never know everything about life."  
I turned to smile at Kyouya and he returned it with one of his own.  
Kyouya finally broke our awkward silence."Now, its getting late. I guess I should be sending you home. I have kidnapped you for the whole day."  
"Haha, nah. I was here out of my own accord. I could've just run for a cab."  
"No you couldn't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had the place surrounded with my private security force."  
"Ha… Sigh… You don't change, do you?"  
Kyouya laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the front of my mansion. "Thanks again. I had… well, I wouldn't call it nice but, maybe I should say, a fruitful day today."  
"Well, I'll be hoping that you'll give me the chance to show you a nice one on our next trip."  
"Kyouya, you know I can't answer that."  
"I know. I didn't expect you to. See you at school."

With that, I got out of the car and headed into the mansion. When I entered and looked at the grand staircase, I suddenly remembered. _"Oh shit, Hikaru. I forgot about him being upset completely. But wait, I shouldn't be so worried. After all, I'm supposed to learn to let go."_ I walked up the stairs slowly and headed towards our room, all the while trying to repeat to myself, _"Don't get too excited about being home. He's just your brother, nothing more." _I walked into our room and found that he hadn't changed yet and that he was lying on the bed reading through the latest edition of "Newtype" magazine. I swallowed feeling a small flush rising to my face as a result of what I saw before me. Lying on his side, Hikaru's slit-collar top had exposed part of his toned chest making him look extremely sexy. _"I'm supposed to stop thinking about this!"_ I quickly looked away and hurried into our wardrobe to change and shower for dinner.

"What? Not even a 'hi'?"  
I popped my head back out, "Oh, hi, Hikaru."  
"You sound awfully down. I take it that it didn't go too well."  
"Actually, it went, odd. But err, yeah, that's how I would describe it."  
"It.. went… odd."  
"Yup, oh and Haruhi loves you."  
"Oh really?" Hikaru was sarcastic. "Right."  
"So you knew?"  
"Yeah, I flirted with her a little because it was fun to see her blush."  
"Then, didn't you think it was odd when she said Tamaki asked her out.  
"Yeah of course I did especially when she told me she would go out with him."  
"So you took the CDs knowing it was all a lie?"  
"Yup. These were just too valuable to pass-up."  
"Damn Hikaru, you're wicked."  
Hikaru let out a small giggle. I shook my head in disagreement and went back to undressing. The wardrobe had mirrors facing its entrance so from there, I could still see Hikaru's reflection in it. It was funny how the trace of him being upset had vanished completely and he was now lying there completely relaxed. There wasn't even a trace of unease about him when I walked into the room. _"Strange."_ But the more I looked at his reflection, the more I wanted to go over and hold him, kiss him and caress the bare skin on his chest. The blood rush and overwhelming want was getting very difficult to hold in. At that moment, all I needed was to be as far away as I could from temptation. To aid my aching desire, I burst out with the first solution that I could think of.

"Hikaru! I think we should get our own rooms."  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear?"  
"Nevermind." I retracted, realizing that I might have been too hasty.  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and entered the shower. Still feeling hot from thoughts of Hikaru, I switched the shower tap to cold water, completely freezing myself and letting out a small yelp before readjusting the water to a more acceptable temperature. _"Hokay, that worked."_

"What was this I heard, you want a separate room?"  
"AHhh!! What are you doing in here?" I covered my groin with my hands.  
"Erm, you don't need to do that you know. I did grow up naked with you, figuratively speaking."  
"Well at least let me finish my shower first!"  
"So did you say separate rooms or not?"  
"Yes I said separate rooms now leave!" He turned around and stomped off, the look of disappointment having returned again. "_Damn it Hikaru, what are you thinking?"_ I turned back to finish my shower. Following that, I proceeded to put on my costume for our dinner theme, "fairy tales and its creatures". Today's theme was unfortunately based on one of mom's more bizarre ideas as lately she had chosen to pursue fantasies surrounding books. That meant me and Hikaru had to deal with tights and pixie outfits with daisies and leaves for a crown. Mother of course got the luxury of dressing as the fairy queen whilst father posed as the gallant knight who got lost and was imprisoned by the fairy queen's unchallenged beauty.

All throughout dinner, our parents had asked us different questions with relations to how our day went and what was in store for school the next week. Mother had insisted we use this theme in school the very next day as it would give the club a wonderfully mysterious and magical feel. Although most of what she was saying was interesting, the both of us were currently engrossed in our own little world at the moment. Needless to say we only returned one word answers in light of our foul mood, which wasn't a good thing. You see, mother was someone who had little patience with us and our bad tempered ways. Thus being irresponsive was definitely classified as ill-mannered behavior in her books. As predicted, her patience broke boiling point after Hikaru replied with a curt nod when she asked if he hated what she wore. It wasn't exactly because the answer to her question was 'yes' but because her question hadn't registered in his brain at all. His automatic reply caused her to shout in frustration.

"Enough! Dinner stops here until the two of you stop your fighting! Who's going to start telling me what's wrong and please own up!"  
"Now, Kaoru, Hikaru, don't think of us as people who are unreasonable. Remember we are open minded parents and are always here to love and guide you," father added, trying to help the growing anger of our beloved mother. I decided that this would be the right time to bring up the subject of a separate room again.  
"Mom, I think I need a separate room. Reason being is that I don't think two 16 year old young men should find themselves in the same bed let alone the same room."  
"Why Kaoru, I was wondering when either of you were going to suggest that and was about to give up. But that isn't something to be angry and upset about. Is it?"  
Hikaru lifted his gaze to look at our mother for a short while only to return to his position without saying anything.  
"I guess, it'll take some adjustments." Hikaru mumbled from the corner of his mouth.  
"Hikaru, don't think of it as something Kaoru brought up just because he wanted to stay away from you. Isn't that what you were thinking Kaoru?" Father waited for a response from me. In reality it was something I wanted to do, to stay away from him so that I could let him go. But I knew that that reason would and could never be revealed. So I gave father a nod.

"Oh, I know the two of you have been inseparable but, it can't be helped. It doesn't mean that the both of you won't be able to be close to each other. Hikaru, don't look so upset. You and your brother are growing up and I'm sure one day you'll appreciate the space." Mother added, having calmed down from her recent outburst.  
"Yeah, I get it."  
"Good, so its' settled. I'll get the servants to prep up the room, which was initially yours anyway, Kaoru. Since it's just next door to Hikaru's, I doubt that it will make much difference to that close relationship you both have."  
"What close relationship? He probably will stop talking to me with a separate room."  
"You know that's not going to happen, Hikaru." I responded, beginning to feel depressed as the realization hit me that I had started the ball rolling on separating myself from him.  
"Bullshit…" Hikaru left the table. I was left feeling miserable again, looking down and recalculating what I had done. "_Oh god, why does it feel so fucking wrong???!"_

"My, Hikaru's developed some pretty nasty attitude. Kaoru, don't treat him too distant, will you?"

"I'll try mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fucked-up Monday. Today was horrible for both me and Hikaru as we had not slept more than an hour yesterday due to continuous arguments throughout the night. Later that evening, we had adjourned to our room only to conduct a verbal bashing session at each other. Hikaru kept insisting that I was going to keep hiding things from him because I didn't trust him and I kept defending his accusations with lies and more lies. After all, what else could I do? Tell him that it was for his own safety and that doing this would prevent him from being raped by me in the middle of the night? As there was no conclusion to our argument I ended the session by exiting the room with my pillow and spending the night in our TV lounge. Needless to say I had hardly enough sleep and neither did Hikaru. Going to the club today was going to be hell especially since Kyouya would be there. I groaned in my head thinking of how he would instantly pick up the grueling behavior the both of us were displaying. _"Oh no, maybe I should just call it a sick day, pay one of the doctors for an MC and scoot." _

The bell rung, indicating end of school lessons. Haruhi got up from her desk and went over to Hikaru, "Hi, you looked pretty messed up today. Anything the matter?" She asked in genuine concern.  
"No, don't worry about it. Just a tummy upset and I spent all night long in the damn bathroom. I was forced to swallow some pretty disgusting dinner yesterday." Hikaru looked at me and I immediately detected the sarcasm in his tone.  
"I assume that's what happened to him as well?"  
"_Right bitch, refer to me as a 3rd person when I'm sitting just here????"  
_"Yeah, our whole family has got it."  
"Then maybe you should skip going to the club today."  
"No, that won't be necessary. Right, Kaoru? I'm sure he wouldn't miss going to the club for anything in the world."I glared at Hikaru, murderously.  
"Really, why is that Kaoru? Attached to any of your clients?" She teased me.  
"No, I'm sure I'm not as enthusiastic as some other people." I said arrogantly and got up to walk out of the class room heading towards the 3rd music room with Hikaru and Haruhi following behind me.

When we reached the music room, the club's members were already in their respective attires for the fairy tale theme. Tamaki was the gallant knight, Kyouya was a Dark Wizard and our new recruit had dressed up as a little imp. On the way to the dressing room I noticed Kyouya looking at me and frowning. _"Oh fuck. He's already spotted it. Quick, THINK!" _I headed in and closed the curtain to change into the pixie costume I had worn yesterday. I finished dressing and stepped out of the changing room only to find Kyouya standing there waiting for me. Hikaru and Haruhi had already finished and exited by then.

"Damn it Kyouya, you're just bloody quick."  
"I didn't leave you with too much to think about yesterday did I?"  
"No you didn't. I just had an argument with Hikaru about getting my own room." I told him the truth only because I didn't have the time to think up of an appropriate cover up.  
Kyouya raised an eyebrow.  
"You asked for your own room?"  
"Yeah, part of my new resolve to distance myself from him."  
"And he was upset over it."  
"Yeah, that bastard just kept accusing me of betraying and losing trust in him. Don't know what his fucking problem is."  
"Well, it's understandable since, you couldn't have told him the truth for the move."  
"Yeah, and… that hurt. It hurt to lie to him again and again. You have no idea how bad this feels."  
"Trust me, I do." He was right, Kyouya was the master of hiding his feelings from Tamaki until now. "In any case, its not going to do the club any good with you mulling over this. Also, after that argument, how do you two even plan to serve your clients today?"  
"The usual acting I guess. I've grown so good at it I think I should be expecting an award for this soon." I smirked.  
"Don't over push yourself now and if I need to execute my authority to send you home I will." I was tempted by his offer but I still couldn't leave Hikaru alone with Haruhi, even if we were at odds with each other currently.  
"That won't be necessary Kyouya."

As I was walking out, Tamaki came into the room.  
"There you are, Kyouya. I've been hunting all over for you."  
"And for what reason?"  
"Err…" he turned to look at me, which indicated two things very clearly, the first being I had to exit the room quickly and the second being that the conversation would probably revolve around Haruhi and Hikaru. Either way, I left the room as fast as I could, after all, I couldn't give a fuck as to what plans he had to get the two together.

Speaking of which, the two were kissing on the couch! "_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???" _Oh horror! I stopped dead at my tracks. I watched as Hikaru's lips met Haruhi's again and again and finally, he lifted his head holding Haruhi in his arms, smiling and laughing with her, his hand around her shoulder and the other caressing her cheek whilst she had her arms around his waist. _"This cannot be happening! He doesn't even like her????!!!! No fucking way. I need someone to slap me. I must be dreaming. Oh help, the pain, shit I feel the pain. Shit… stars… fade… oh fuck."_ ---Blank---

---------------------------------------------------------------

Some of you probably hate me now for making Hikaru kiss her. I hate myself too but, it can't be helped. That's the way the story's going and its still going. Keep the reviews coming and thank you all again for reading this far. Cheers


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, its out! Thank you all for your continuous reading and support. Promise other updates will be around the corner as opposed to this. I hope you will like this chapter as well. Cheers and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Kaoru…"  
"_Someone's calling me"  
_"Kaoru please wake up"  
"_I know that voice"  
_"Kaoru please don't leave me…"  
"_Who is that and where am I going?"  
_"Kaoru, I'm sorry…"  
"_I hear crying"  
_"I'm so sorry… please just wake up. I have so much to say to you."  
"_I'm not awake?"  
_"I should have told you the truth."  
"_Its getting brighter…."_

I could feel my eyes opening but the light streaming in through the slits was making it difficult for me to open them. I tried to focus, bearing the pain from the glare. I needed to see. Who was this person next to me? He was calling out to me constantly. I could hear this person crying. Who was it? I fluttered my eye lids some more, catching a glimpse of the silhouette calling my name and trying my best to fight-off the blurred images and intrusive lighting.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! You've woken up!" The shadow before me cleared slightly and I could now recognize the shape of the person. It was Hikaru. Suddenly, I recalled everything before I went blank. That's right. The ass hole had been kissing Haruhi on the couch. Along with that thought came all the rest of the pain, and pain it was! My head was aching, my chest was heavy and I felt like I had been hit by a truck.  
"Ow…" I groaned.  
"Kaoru don't move I'll get the doctor."

I tried to move some of my limbs and discovered that all of them were still functional although they were horribly sore. I also found that my neck was extremely stiff, someone was constantly bashing my head to pieces and I had trouble breathing as well but everything else seemed to be alright which I was thankful for. There were times recently that I wondered whether I would've been better off dead but having this experience tells me that I still wanted to live. I felt relieved to know that I was experiencing pain and still very much alive.

After leaving for a few minutes, Hikaru returned, this time with an entourage of people, our parents included. Needless to say they had extremely worried looks on their faces as the doctor examined my charts, my pulse monitor, took my temperature and listened to my breathing. After asking me a few routine questions he proceeded to explain what happened to me.

"You've suffered a heart failure, attributed to an enlarged hole in the heart, which we have corrected with some minor surgery." _"UGH! I've been operated on! I HATE knives! Oh, wait, its over, phew."  
_"That's strange. He passed his full medical check up when he was younger and I've never seen him turn blue in my life!" My mother replied in shock.  
"Yes, I guess some doctors tend to make mistakes and in your son's case, it was easy to see why it was neglected. The hole was hidden and probably tiny at first enlarging only in the recent years of his life. But I'm glad to say the operation was successful but Kaoru, you should take it easy in terms of athletics from now on. Got it?"  
"Definitely." I mumbled.  
"Good and rest well. I'll be back later to check on your progress."  
With that the doctor left the room. I was so thankful that I had not been aware of the surgery. Knives and needles were my two biggest fears in life and I did not want to have anything to do with them ever!  
"Kaoru, we'll be going back to get some of your things from the house seeing how you will be in the hospital for a while. Any special requests?"  
"Yes mom could you get my drawing book?"  
"Certainly, come Hikaru lets go."  
"Its fine mom, I'll make my way back home on my own" Hikaru replied.  
"Kaoru's going to be fine. Just let him rest here." My dad interjected, worried that the two of us were still at odds with each other, which wouldn't do too well for my health.  
I, however, was curious to hear what he had to say in justifying his bloody actions.  
"Its alright mom, dad, I could use the company."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then, have a good rest dear." With a couple of hugs they were out the door.  
"Erm.. so.. how are you feeling?" Hikaru asked, sheepishly.  
"Fucked –up." I said sarcastically.  
"Stupid question to ask wasn't it?"  
"Yeah I guess that was pretty dumb."  
"Look Hikaru, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
"That you and Haruhi have been banging each other for a while now?"  
"NO! Of course not, you know I wouldn't do that."  
"Well, it looks like you two were having a pretty good snogging time on the couch if you ask me."  
"Oh.. err… that. Look, its not what it looked like."  
"Hmm… now let me see. First you accuse me of being untrustworthy, then you kiss her over and over again in front of me and then you say it's not what it looked like? Tell me Hikaru, which part of this makes sense? Or do I really have to be an Einstein to figure it out?"  
"No, Kaoru, seriously. We were playing."  
"Playing? Kissing like that is playing?!" "_Fuck, this is making my head ache worse."  
_"She asked if she could kiss me, just once."  
"That wasn't 'just once' Hikaru, so just admit it!"  
"No, I won't admit it! All I did was give her a peck and then she came back and devoured me, what was I supposed to do, shove her off? She's a girl God damn it!"  
"Ah, right, the "we don't shove girls excuse". How the fuck do you expect me to believe that? Nothing of what you said has made any sense or bares any truth in it. Here you are accusing me of being an ass about not telling you things and then you go and jump on her?"  
"I didn't jump on her Kaoru, damn it! I know I screwed it up but she… seriously, it was play kissing."  
"But you kissed a girl who's in love with you for fun Hikaru! That's what's fucked up!"  
"Kaoru, she knew that I didn't like her in that way. I told her just before she asked me for a kiss. She said it was a little memoir!"  
"Oh really, and I suppose it was alright to kiss her because she just wanted a small token of your affection. Its not like you wanted to give it to her? Cool Hikaru, lets see, what other rubbish you can come up with?!"  
"Calm down Kaoru please and its not like I like what I did."  
"Then why the fuck did you do it? Why? What other God damn reason could there be for this?!"  
"Well… its because…"  
"Because of what?!"  
"because….."  
"There's no reason is there? Just admit it you have the hots for her and you're fucking around with her!"  
"No! Fine, you want me to admit something? Here's something I'll admit. Yes, I'm frustrated and yes I'm all pent up with the hots for YOU and not for her!"  
"What?"  
"There, are you happy now? It's a good thing you asked for that separate room cause I guess it makes sense now for you to have it, doesn't it? You know what, I'm not going to stay here any longer to explain just how fucked up the both of us are. I'll make sure the room's ready for you to fuck-off in when you get back."  
"_He wants me?"_

"Hikaru… wai..t". He had left my room. "_Oh my GOD! What the hell just happen!"_ In an effort to confirm what I just heard, I attempted crawling out of my bed despite my entire body shouting for me not to do so. It was excruciating, the effort it took to throw my legs over the bed, whilst pulling wires and whatever else that was attached to me. I opened the door and walked out to the corridor only to see his back slowly fading. No matter what, I had to stop him, I had to hear it again.

"Hikaru.." I called out weakly, reaching out for him whilst attempting a half limping run.  
"Hikaru…" I called out again, this time as loud as I could. He turned around in time to see me trip and fall over my own steps. He ran towards me.  
"Kaoru, what the fuck are you trying to do?"  
"Did you mean what you said?" I asked through choked breaths.  
"Yes, every word."  
"Please don't, don't go." I said breathing heavily.  
"Shit you crazy ass hole, you shouldn't leave your bed."

He picked me up slowly and as gently as he could. My frail body must have seemed light to him as he lifted me with such ease, I was slightly awestruck, the warmth of his embrace was heavenly, nothing like I've ever experienced before. He carried me in his arms all the way back to my room and my bed with a few nurses trailing him. He watched me as the nurses quickly put everything back into place, checked my pressure, pulse and temperature before nodding in satisfaction to each other in agreement that I was alright.

"Shall we put some restraints on him?" A nurse turned to ask Hikaru with a sly smile.  
"Do you need restraints Kaoru?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me sarcastically.  
"Err, no. I'm not a mental patient."  
"I don't know Kaoru, you seem pretty mental to me."  
"Fuck you." I threw daggers with my glances at Hikaru.  
"You know what nurse? Maybe he does need the restraints."  
"Hikaru?! What are you saying?"  
"I was joking. No its alright. I think he should be under control now."

He turned to smile at me, which made me blush furiously. Hikaru moved next to my bed and sat beside me placing one hand over mine. He leant in, brushing aside loose strands of hair that had fallen over my ace. We stayed silent for what seemed like hours, each pondering inwardly about the after effects of this exchange. At first I was flooded with overwhelming joy, having longed for ages to hear those words, having given up hope on hearing those words as well. But now I started to feel afraid, like as if the person who had just given me the candy was going to take it back straight away. I wondered if it was even possible for us to go unnoticed forever, and even if it was possible, whether we'd both be content with just that. If we were ever found out, the consequences would be grave indeed.

"Kaoru, stop that." Hikaru spoke to me softly, jolting me from my worries.  
"What?"  
"Stop thinking, just sleep and rest for now. We'll deal with the rest later."  
"How do you expect me to do that?"  
"Like this."  
He leant in closer and before I had time to comprehend what was to happen next, he locked us both in a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since my attack and I had just been discharged from the hospital. I wasn't supposed to be let off this early, but due to my health improvements and extreme persuasion from my parents, my doctor gave the green light. Unfortunately, when I was back at the mansion, mother had already prepared my new room. It was as usual overly decorated but not dissimilar to Hikaru's. A huge custom double king sized bed draped over with blood red sheets acted as the center piece as opposed to Hikaru's dark blue theme bed. I let out a small sigh.

"Why, Kaoru, don't you like what I've done with the room?" My mother asked picking up on the sigh I had accidentally let out too loudly.  
"No, definitely not. I love the colour red. It represents passion."  
"Glad you like it. Well then, I shall leave you to rest." Mother smiled brightly and started ordering our maids to unpack my things and soon left me to settle in.  
I sat on my bed and scanned the perimeters of the room, taking in the rose wood desk, the mahogany carpet and heavy drapes. It was lovely but depressing. It made me regret that I had even thought of the idea and now that we had our own rooms, it felt so empty. I started crying.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru popped into my room and approached me.  
I quickly wiped any trace of tearing with the sleeve of my night robe.  
"What's up?" I answered forcing a feeble attempt at a smile.  
"More like what's getting you down."  
"Nothing."  
"I'm just next door you know. Anyway, its better like this. Makes things less detectable, don't you think?"  
"Its not that simple Hikaru. Things don't just miraculously turn fabulous. We're both sinners and we're going to pay for it."  
"Kaoru, that's enough. Why can't you just live for the moment?"  
"Because everything in life isn't a fairy tale. People out there look down on people like us."  
"Firstly, who's going to know. Secondly, why the fuck should we care what people think?"  
"I don't know Hikaru, I just need some time."

He looked at me for a little while, sizing me up and planning his next approach. Placing a hand on my cheek, he caressed it softly, displaying his concern and affection, which succeeded in calming my fears a little.  
"Alright, I understand. Just don't miss me too much while you're lost in your never ending misery." With that he turned around and as he was about to exit my room, his cell-phone started ringing. Putting a and in his pocket, he proceeded to answer.  
"Ah, Kyouya… mmm… yeah. He's back home. Sure. Tomorrow's fine. See ya."  
"Kyouya called?"  
Hikaru turned to look at me with a cunning grin.  
"Well, your 'loverboy' seems to want to pay you a little visit tomorrow."  
I blushed in humiliation.  
"That's not fair to say."  
"Oh we'll see. You better get some sleep and trust me when I say you don't want me coming over there to force-tuck you in."  
I made no effort to resist his orders as I was extremely tired and proceeded to pull the covers over my chest. I slept almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Till next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, thank you for reviewing and reading. Unfortunately, whilst I was going through this chapter again, I realised I made a bad mistake replacing Haruhi's name with Hikaru's somewhere in the middle of the chapter. I've re-edited it to correct the mistake. This reminds me that I shouldn't do editing at 2 am in the morning. Doesn't work that way. Happy reading on. Cheers :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

I woke up to the morning light streaming in through the majestic curtains hanging from the windows. I breathed the morning air deeply, cherishing its sweet scent, relishing in the delight that I had the opportunity to wake up to the songs of singing birds again. Then I noticed, the window seemed to be on the wrong side of the bed. Ah, now I remembered. I was in a different room this time. I sat up slowly on my bed and stayed in that position for a little while, waiting for the drowsiness and light headedness to disappear before cleaning myself up.

The maids came in bringing me breakfast to start my day not long after I had dressed myself in casual clothing. It was nice being sick as it meant that mother would pamper me by allowing our maids to provide us with more treats than we usually had. I climbed back into my bed and started having my breakfast. A few minutes later Hikaru popped his head in to check on me.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"Better I guess and I can't complain about the preferred treatment. Hehe."

Hikaru chuckled with me.

"Well take your time."

"What time is Kyouya coming over for a visit?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? A bunch of them will be here soon to visit you."

"A bunch? I thought you said only Kyouya?"

"I didn't say only him, I said he was coming, I just forgot to mention that the rest were as well and no I didn't do it on purpose. Disappointed are we?"

"No, I didn't say that. Its just that over the phone yesterday.."

"Yeah I guess it did sound that way. Well, seems like he's bringing a whole group of people with him."

"I see."

"You really are disappointed, aren't you?"

"No… not at all! In fact I'm kind of relieved that I don't have to deal with him alone."

"No reason to be afraid is there? Hope this isn't because of the date thing. You never really gave me the details of how it went. I hope he didn't go overboard."

"No, he didn't do anything of that kind. Not even close. Then again, its not like you seemed to care then."

"Well, you're the only person who seemed to think that I didn't care back then and… I hope you're still not mad at me and Haruhi." Hikaru stated hesitantly, clearly guilty because of the crime of passion he had committed.

"I can't say actually. I'm still confused. I love you it's just that I'm torn between what's right and what I want. You know as well as I do that I'm trying to decide which will make the both of us happiest." I replied with genuine concern. After all, incest was the one of if not _the _biggest taboos in society.

"I still don't get why you can't come to that conclusion on the spot when it's obvious that the only way to achieve that is if we both stop acting like we're only brothers."

Hikaru looked hurt as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him whilst sitting at the edge of my bed. I placed a hand on his, gently caressing it, trying my best to reassure him that I did love him although I couldn't decide in what way. It really pained me to see him in that state. But one of us had to be strong and Hikaru was never one to keep his emotions in check as well as I was capable of doing. He turned to look at me longingly.

"You know, I did miss you last night. Your warmth wasn't there in the morning and I missed it." I told him softly, my eyes watering slightly from trying to keep the unexpressed emotions in. Hikaru stared at me intently, his eyes burning with a kind of passion that only a person madly in love was capable of. Finally, unable to bear the silence any longer, he lunged at me. Taking me into his arms, he kissed me deeply, his tongue intertwining with mine as we embraced tightly both wanting to get closer to each other - wanting to taste more of each other as we alternated between light nibbles around the lips and fully plunging into each other's mouths . At last, out of breath we paused, panting heavily, his forehead touching mine, his arms around my shoulders whilst mine wrapped around his waist. Looking at me with half lidded eyes, he shifted a hand to caress the skin on my neck sending delightful shivers down my spine. Just when I was about to touch the bare exposed skin at his waist, I heard footsteps and light chatter. I pushed myself away from him in time for the maids to come into the room bringing a whole group of people with them.

The room was suddenly filled with the arrival of the entire Ouran Host Club and a surprise from Hani and Mori-senpai. Hani, being his old self, ran towards me, bawling away at how he had been so worried about me being in the hospital. Luckily Hikaru and Mori-senpai was there to stop him from jumping onto my bed and onto me. That would have been deeply unpleasant as I was still quite sore and stiff from the lack of movement.

"Morning Kaoru. You look well today." Tamaki wished me first, he was after all still our head.

"Hello everyone, now this is nice."

It was then that I noticed. Haruhi was missing.

"Hmm, we're missing Haruhi."

"She had to help her father with something today. She apologizes for not being able to be here but sends you these to wish you well." Tamaki explained whilst proceeding to arrange a bunch of white lilies in a vase on my desk. It was lovely to see how everyone in the club cared so much for me. It even made the situation I was facing a little lighter and easier to deal with as I realize how much more there was to live for in life. The busy chattering and the noise was most annoying at usual times but today I welcomed it. Everyone was eager to hear the story of how the procedure was done, what it was like at the hospital and whether I had been attracting any unwanted attention from the nurses.

"Come to think of it, we haven't been to the Hitachiin household before have we, Takashi?" Hani exclaimed excitedly.

"Mm." Mori-senpai replied in his usual manner.

Everyone turned to stare at Hikaru with puppy eyes, obviously wanting to be taken around the house on a tour.

"Ah, ok. I'll show you the house. This way please." He started guiding people out of my room, well, everyone except Kyouya that is, who seemed to have made no effort to follow. Hikaru noticed the situation, "Coming?" he asked. "You all go ahead, I've seen some of your house already and I'll join you later." Kyouya sounded stern, which meant he had something important to say. Hikaru understood and reluctantly closed the door behind him soon after everyone had excited. I couldn't believe he left me there to face him alone. What the fuck was he thinking? Didn't I just say I didn't want to be in the same fucking room as Kyouya? That ass hole, sometimes, I never know what the fuck is on his mind. I wasn't ready to hear what Kyouya had to throw at me. But, what was he going to throw at me was a whole other problem to worry about.

"Sorry about this but I just wanted to have a little private chat. Just so you know, I was really worried about you." Kyouya asked maintaining his distance from me as he knew I'd become uncomfortable if he came any closer. His eyes were kind saying those words, making me feel a little better but not by much as I was more afraid of being mentally abused rather than the physical torture from Kyouya. He was more capable of mental manipulation than most people in this world, thus making him the "shadow king".

"I suppose you do have something to say to me."

"Well, I just wanted you to know I was worried."

"Right, that can't be all. What else do you want to say?"

"That I think Hikaru's an asshole."

"Well that doesn't surprise me."

"And that Tamaki's sorry for telling Haruhi to pull a stunt like that."

"What?!"

"He didn't have the balls to apologize so I'm doing it on his behalf."

"Right, was Haruhi on drugs when she took Tamaki's advice?"

"Well, it got her a kiss, didn't it?"

"Yah but, that's not how you go about it. Doing things like that is just wrong although, now that you've mentioned it being Tamaki's 'bright' idea, I guess I can see how things went way off track."

"I know, it was more than just a silly option. I was also asked by Haruhi to say she was sorry. Unfortunately she didn't have the guts to show today either. She's at home, sulking over how Hikaru had pushed her off really hard when he saw you collapse. She hurt her hand because of that as well. That's why I think he's a real ass hole. He should know better than to do something so un-gentlemanly."

"So what if he shoved her off later? He could've done it earlier before she started lapping at his lips ferociously."

"Well, he didn't see that as anything wrong. You guys were fighting at that time and he really didn't initiate it. He saw no point in shoving her off until he saw you collapse. Basically, I'm saying that he loves you and that you should be really happy because of it."

"But you told me that it was wrong. That the feelings I had for him were wrong!"

"I remember distinctively that I said it's wrong to force love upon someone. I thought he didn't see you in that way. But after what I've witnessed recently, I realized that no one could tear you both apart. Even if the whole earth had split into two and you were each on one half, the both of you would still be longing for each other and you would eventually find a way to build a bridge in between. The power fueling that is great and there is nothing more beautiful than that." Kyouya smiled. I could see him tearing and I felt sorry, he had tried to love two people and lost them both to others. I had had that experience only once with Hikaru, thinking that I had lost him to Haruhi and even if things had turned out the way I wanted, the pain still haunted me. I can't even to begin imagine what it was like going through this twice.

"Kyouya, I…"

"Stop there. I'm not done yet."

I stopped and stared at him blankly.

"Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry you went through so much before arriving at this. I'm really sorry that we, Tamaki and I that is, had to put you both through this to realize everything."

"You and Tamaki? Alright Kyouya, what's going on this time??"

Kyouya looked at me serious at first. Then I saw it, his lips curling slightly into a smile, the devilish scheming look that always came to serve up more evil plotting. The smile turned into a sly grin and from the grin, Kyouya began giggling.

Suddenly, I felt furiously humiliated and as my faced turned deep red with anger, Kyouya's giggled turned into laughter and soon, he burst into a mixture of laughter and tears.

Oh God. Me and Hikaru might just have been the biggest fucking pawns in Kyouya's game of life.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and reviewing :) On to chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, thanks again. Reading your reviews was a real encouraging thing. I have been having tough times lately since not too long ago, my house caught on fire and everything I had burnt up. But I'm glad my laptop was still intact and being able to write is wonderful. Its also made me realise how much the little things in life matter. So a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Cheers and here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10 

"I see you've finally realized the possibility of our involvement in this situation." Kyouya remarked with a smirk.

"Oh God, Kyouya, I really hope you're sorry for planning all this."

"Well, yes I am but aren't you happy with him and how things have changed?"

"Well, I still haven't decided that yet and who gave you the right to manipulate the both of us this way?"

"We've been the butt of all your damn pranks thus far. Stop being such a sore loser and just accept that Tamaki and I did a great job forcing the both of you to pick a path. Think of it as a going-away legacy we're leaving you with after we graduate."

"Kyouya, what you both did was insane and how far back did you start your manipulation anyway? Was it from after you asked me out?"

"Of course not, further."

I stared at Kyouya with startled eyes.

"Further?!"

"Sigh, since me and Tamaki saw you throw-up in the alleyway at the Hawaiian party."

"You saw?"

"Of course we did. We were rather concerned with your sudden dash from the hall and decided to follow you. But by the time we finally decided to approach you, you had gotten into your car and headed home. That's when we both decided something had to be done about both your obvious feelings for each other." He replied proudly.

"Well, if you mean you both planned everything then that means that the restaurant thing and Haruhi was all an act?"

"Of course! Firstly, no restaurant would allow me to breach their customers' privacy so the three of us had to give our consent way ahead before the date. Secondly, thank God you weren't sharp enough to notice. Didn't you think Haruhi was acting a little insane all this while? The conversation they had in the restaurant was really all an act. Aside from helping her father today, Haruhi's a little embarrassed by all this as well, which is why she decided to not show knowing that it would only aggravate you."

"I'm not surprised. Don't tell me that even your sob stories about Tamaki were an act?"

"Mm… those parts were real. I guess I conveniently left out the latter part of the story on how we ended up making out in the school classroom after lessons. But believe me especially when I said watching you go through all this was a struggle too. You both really mean a lot to Tamaki and I don't mean that in the perverse sense."

"You and Tamaki are...?" I was shocked, there had been no indication at all from the both of them. Watching Tamaki and the way he acted around Haruhi, it was impossible to tell. I began feeling cheated and betrayed. I had trusted Kyouya completely only to have everything he's said and done to me enfold into one big lie for the past 3 weeks.

"Kyouya, I'm so…. I so… wanna strangle you."

"I know, hence the reason why I'm keeping my distance."

I grabbed onto one of the empty tea cups I had used for breakfast and threw it at Kyouya in a rage and missed. I was angry, frustrated and totally humiliated by all this not to mention I was still agonizing over what I should decide on.

The loud crashing sound sent Hikaru running in, along with the maids and the rest of the group soon followed. The maids instantly began cleaning up the mess. It wasn't until they left did Hikaru decide to ask, "What's going on? Kaoru?"

"I hope YOU weren't in on this as well otherwise you're in for worse trouble apart from kissing Haruhi!"

"Now, hang-on for a minute. What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked with an extremely puzzled expression on his face.

"Ah, I see you've exposed our plans Kyouya. Come on you two, admit it. I am brilliant when it comes to fulfilling dreams that revolve around love." Tamaki said in his gallant voice.

"At the moment I really feel closer to smacking your face than all the other times put together Tamaki so I suggest you better be smart and stand where I can't reach you, like Kyouya." Tamaki cowered behind Kyouya. "Tamaki, do me a favour and don't butt in this time please." Kyouya stated firmly.

"Hey Kaoru, don't be mad at them. They were only doing what they thought was best, okay?" Hani-senpai said in a sweet calming voice, which managed to subdue me slightly.

"What do you mean by that Hani-san?" Hikaru asked.

"They put us through shit in order to get us to admit our feelings for each other." I explained to Hikaru through greeted teeth.

"Huh?" Hikaru was really puzzled and not to mention a real snail when it came to these things so I decided to enlighten him later with the details. At the moment I was still fuming with anger and not in the mood for any conversation at all.

"Come now everyone, we've achieved what we wanted to do and its time for Kaoru to get some rest." Kyouya stated and began ushering everyone out.

"I'll walk you guys. Be right back luv." Hikaru said to me before running off to escort everyone out of the mansion. Alone in my room for a brief moment, I began sorting out my thoughts. I was angry but I didn't understand why I was this angry. I should really be happy because Hikaru had professed his love for me and I can't really complain about all the heated kisses we've had so far. But whenever Kyouya's face popped into my head, I just felt like screaming and shouting. Perhaps I'm over thinking and that being this angry was justifiable, after all, being played out in a prank for a day was bad enough, 3 weeks would warrant much more frustration than that. _What the fuck is gnawing at me? What is it? Why do I keep feeling something is going to bite back and me? Shit this sucks. I hate the way I keep thinking about things._

"Stop it." Hikaru entered my room once more, opening his entrance by reading my mind.

"I can't help it. I'm really pissed."

"Explain then, maybe talking about it would make you feel better. You hardly talk about your problems and it's about time you opened up." He sat at the edge of my bed again, holding one of my hands in his.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I went on a date with Kyouya and the reason behind that was to make you jealous."

"Right, sounds like something he would plan to do, but why are you so angry?"

"To cut it short, he, Tamaki and Haruhi plotted together to get me and you to admit our feelings for each other. They used Haruhi as the catalyst and I guessed she managed to stir up quite a bit by pretending to like you."

"You mean her kissing me was an act?"

"Yeah, not only that. It all started with giving you the CDs."

"No kidding."

"Sick isn't it? Kinda scares you to think Kyouya's such a forward thinker."

"But what would've happened if I really fell for Haruhi and you for Kyouya?"

"Well, I guess Kyouya had that calculated before he executed the plan. But I couldn't agree more with the possibilities that could've just made the situation a total disaster and a really complex mess."

"Damn, you do have a right to be pissed. I'm pissed at the sheer fact he was willing to make me risk losing you." My ears peaked at that and I paused to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, sometimes you really… just…"

"Just… what?"

He closed in on me and our lips met with a lengthy sweet kiss. There was nothing urgent in our kiss this time and I guess it was because Hikaru wanted to express his support rather than lust.

"Feel better?" He asked, his breath tickling my moistened lips.

"A huh."

"Now off to bed. I really don't want to put you through anymore till you get better. You're such a worry wart sometimes."

I wriggled back underneath my covers for an afternoon nap. Hikaru made sure I was tucked in comfortably before kissing my forehead and exiting the room closing the door behind him. Although I felt much better than I did, I still couldn't shake off the anxiety that was plaguing me. But being tired out from the day's events, I soon fell into deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was back to school again after another week of rest at home. I was fully recovered and being well rested, I was able to catch up with my studies and involve myself with club activities once again. Hikaru and I had decided to maintain the separate rooms as it was the best way to avoid our parents from finding out anything suspicious. During the week we almost had an unpleasant encounter with our mom, who wanted to pop by Hikaru's room to see if I had any new drawings to turn in. I dashed through the adjoined bathroom and into my room just in time to avoid her seeing me in Hikaru's bed sweating heavily with nothing but boxers and a severe hard on. We were fortunate as she had chosen the wrong room to enter at that time forgetting that I had shifted. By the time she had knocked on my room door, I already had my night robe on and was sitting at my desk sketching away. It would have been devastating if she saw us but we were lucky. However, I couldn't help but think how long we could go on under cover like this.

As I was about to enter the third music room to join in the festivities I heard some loud conversation and decided to pause and listen.

"You're telling me what?!"

"Tamaki, please don't shout at me like that. It is really unbecoming of you and quite frankly, its no easy feat tolerating your insane attitude these past 6 months. I really don't need more shouting."

"How do you expect me not to shout? What if she finds out? Do you know how screwed we'd be?"

_Who finds out about what? This is interesting._

"She won't find out Tamaki and will you stop your bickering? People are about to enter at any minute and you're acting like a nagging wife, not to mention someone's been standing outside the door for a little while now. Come in!"

Kyouya's voice boomed and hearing how he was in such a foul mood, I decided to obey.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt."

"You already interrupted the minute I saw your shadow through the foot of the door."

I decided to move myself towards the couch and away from the couple at war. Flopping lazily into it I browsed through one of the magazines left on the side table.

"It's unfair." Tamaki said through the corner of his mouth. As the hall was empty except for the three of us I could hear him speak quite audibly.

"I can hear you." I stated, trying to avoid any further confrontation in my presence that would only serve to embarrass Kyouya more.

"Tamaki, lets leave this for after school. The girls are here." I watched them both and as Kyouya finished his sentence, his expression changed immediately and so did Tamaki's. _All of us are such pretenders._ I smirked to myself.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru had entered and headed straight towards my direction. "Nothing."

"Oh well, I'd rather see you smiling than anything else. It's a nice change."

"Thanks." I smiled back at him as he ran his fingers through my hair lovingly.

Haruhi entered shortly after. Walking straight to Kyouya she firmly planted a slap across his face. _What the hell? _Everyone turned to stare and watch as she strolled out after that as quietly as she had come in.

"You were saying?" Tamaki said, directing his statement at Kyouya.

"Shut up." Kyouya replied bluntly whilst Hikaru and I both stood there, dumbfounded. But something else caught my eye, Hikaru was shaking as he watched her leave, fists clenched tightly but his face showing no expression as he continued standing there, gazing towards the door that was now closed. _Fuck, I knew it. I REALLY HATE this. When will this roller coaster ever END????_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Once again, thanks heaps for continuing to read and review. Happy holidays!


End file.
